The Library
by ShoujoAnimeFanatic13
Summary: Koutarou wants to see her again, and one time he did, but then, he found something fairly crazy and interesting, whats happening


Ok, I KNOW that I just posted my other fic up just recently but I REALLY want to make a one shot, I wanted to make a Humor one, but I cant think of anything humorous (I love humor fics, But I cant write one, Its just too difficult for me to think of something funny :- so instead, here's a fic that I've been DYING to make, I JUST HAD TO write it after watching episode 25)

This is mostly based on the Anime but some parts about Hel or Loki could be from the manga

Anyways, enjoy

**

* * *

**

The Library

* * *

A young blond boy with amber eyes occupied the library once again, scanning the bookshelves for some of which might interest him, but this was only to pass the time, for he was waiting, wondering if she would come again, she who have captivated his heart with her flowing pink hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes.

Stopping in front of one of the many bookshelves there, he picked out a book, Wordsworth, the very one she was reading the day they met at that very library

It pained him, every time he would remember her, the look in her eyes. Gazing into those emerald pools, even for just a brief moment he could somehow feel her pain, her suffering, she looked so lonely, so lost, as though she was left all alone in a world she don't know, never to be found

'Its so absurd… this thing you call love' her words echoed in his mind, her voice so cold, filled with nothing but sorrow

Standing up, he closed his book with a sigh, and headed out, wandering aimlessly

Coming to his senses, he found out that he was standing right in front of a huge mansion also known as the Enjaku Tantei Sha (Enjaku Detective Agency), he remembered again, she was standing at that very spot, staring at the mansion in front of her, he was shocked entirely at the sentence that came from her lips before she disappeared once again, 'There is no one here anymore, All of them have died'

Though he knew this wasn't true for Yamino and Loki still occupied the mansion, he cant help but wonder if she did know anyone that lived here, maybe her family used to live here

"Are? Kakinouchi-san" he was pulled away from his thoughts by a familiar voice

"What brings you here this fine afternoon?" asked Yamino, as he seized sweeping the lawn

"Ah, Yamino-san, konichiwa, I was just passing by, is Loki home?" he asked the energetic butler

"Hai, Loki-sama is upstairs, would you like to see him?" Yamino asked

"Uh no, just asking, thank you Yamino-san, I really should be leaving now" he said as started walking away from the mansion

Yamino stared at Koutarou's retreating form 'Something weird is going on'

For the second time that day, Koutarou entered the library, to return the book he borrowed. Walking inside, he froze, there she was, the girl with pink hair and emerald eyes, the one who have captured his heart, the one whom he have been waiting in the library for almost a month, searching for a book, unconsciously, he walked towards her, a slight smile on his face, he recognized the shelf in which she was looking at, for he indeed have memorized the Dewey decimal system, and the standard position of books inside the library, and found that it was the very spot he got his book from

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked smirking as he showed her the book he was carrying

Startled, she jumped a little, then seeing him, and the book in his hands, she bowed

"Sumimasen, I didn't notice anyone was here" she said as she looked up

Something's different about her, Koutarou thought, she seems happier, her eyes held a spark that wasn't there before, there was no longer a trace of all the pain and loneliness that used to dominate her being, he didn't notice as a smile crept up his face, still starring at her

"A…ano…." She started, pulling him from his thoughts

"Hai?" he asked

"M---m-may I?" She asked slightly blushing, pointing at the book he was still holding

"Huh?.... ah sure, dozo" he said, handing her the book

"Arigatou" she said, still looking down, as she walked towards the nearby table and sat down, Koutarou also sat right across from her reading a book on Norse Mythology which he picked up just recently.

"Oh yeah" Koutarou said looking up from his book

"…." She looked up

"May I ask this beautiful lady's name ?" he asked in a playboy way, leaning forward

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, blushing slightly hiding her face behind her book

Koutarou blushed a little too, why DID he want to know? "W—well, this isn't really the first time we've had a conversation, though the one's before were short, and it is courtesy to introduce one's self when talking to someone" he explained, looking away a little flushed

"Ahh… ore wa Kakinouchi Koutarou desu" he said extending his hand for her to shake

"…." She stared at it for a second "Hel" she said, shaking his hand

"Hagimimashide Hel-chan" Koutarou said

"Hagimimashide Kou-chan" Hel replied smiling widely

Koutarou froze for a second, "K-K---Kou-chan??" he asked in a nervous way

"Nande? Don't you like it? I think it suits you" she said grinning mischievously

Koutarou sweat dropped, where did he hear that from, oh well, he shrugged it off, she really is different now, she's more lively than before, happier, it seems that the wall of sorrow around her has now been broken, and she even smiles, Koutarou smiled as well, then he realized something

"Ne Hel-chan" he started

"Hmm?" she looked up at him

"I just noticed that you have the same name as the Norse Goddess of the Underworld" he continued

"Yes? What about it?" She replied

"Oh nothing, I just think it doesn't at all suit you" He stated

Hel is puzzled by this statement, "Why? What's wrong with my name?" she asked

"Your way to beautiful to be named after the Goddess of Death" he continued, smirking, he winked at her

This caused Hel to blush furiously, then the beep could be heard signaling that the library will be closing (the library closes at around midnight)

"Oh dear, look how late it is, I better get going, I also have to see how otou-sama is doing, he doesn't know I'm here yet, see you later Koutarou-kun" she said gathering her books and heading for the door

"Hey, its pretty late, and there are lots of creeps out at this time of night, let me walk you home" Koutarou said standing up and returning the book to the shelf

"Uh, no thanks, I'll be fine, I wouldn't want to bother you" she said flustered

"Its okay, I insist" Koutarou persisted; now standing beside her

Hel blushed even more "o-o-ok-kay then" she stuttered then left with Koutarou walking beside her

As they were walking down, Koutarou seems to recognize the way they were going

"So, do you live around here?" He asked

"N-no, but otou-sama, onii-sama and otouto-kun does" she replied

"Eh? Then why aren't you living with them" he asked again

"Well, I'm not allowed here for too long, I can't stay with them" she replied saddening

"Why? are you living with your mother?"

"No, no one knows where okaa-sama is" Hel said again

"Oh, I see, gomen, so you live alone then?" he asked in a soft voice

"Un, I do, but it's okay now, because I'm not always alone, unlike before" she said with a slight smile

Koutarou smiled too

"ah, here we are, I wonder if otou-sama is home" she said starring at a very familiar mansion

"H-h-here??!!!! B-but only Loki and Yamino-san lives here, and I thought you said you didn't know anyone here the last time we met" Koutarou was now confused

Hel smiled a little "yeah, well, I was angry at otou-sama then, that's why I said they all died" she said as she stepped inside the gate (how she opened it? The answer is Rune Magic)

"Come on in, I know this isn't the first time you've been here right? I'm quite sure you know otou-sama and otouto-kun" she said smiling opening the door to the house using Rune magic again, pulling Koutarou inside

"A-alright" Koutarou replied with a little uncertainty, slowly being pulled "Ojamashimasu" he shouted out as he stepped in

"Ahh, Kakinouchi-san? What brings you here this time of night---" Yamino stared, eyes widening, then the scene finally registered in his mind, that Hel is holding Koutarou's hand and that Hel HERSELF was there n front of him

"AAAAAHHHHH, LOKI-SAMA, LOKI-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME QUICK!!!!!!!!!!! HURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he panicked running up the stairs to his master/father's bedroom

"What's going on?" Koutarou asked, then blushed when he noticed he was holding Hel was holding his hand

"I don't know, I guess he was surprised" Hel replied as she let his hand go, blushing as well

**In the Bedroom**

"Loki-sama!!!!!!! LOKI-SAMA!!!!!!!! WAKE UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamino shouted as he shook his master/father awake

"Yamino-kun is breakfast ready yet" Loki murmured still half asleep

"HEL-NEE-SAN IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamino cried

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Loki snapped out of dreamland when he heard his daughter's name

"HOW???!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SO EARLIER!!!!!!!!!!" he said jumping off the bed and putting on his mint colored bears slippers

"HEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried as he made it down the stairs

"Otou-sama!!!!!!!!! Sorry, did I bother you, now that I think about it, it is very late—" She was cut off by a sudden huge bear hug from her father

"Hel, Hel, Hel Hel HEL!!!!!!!!!!" he kept mumbling embracing his daughter, tears spilling out of his eyes "I thought you were gone, I thought you were dead, don't scare me like that…. Hel" he continued, crying freely now

"Otou-sama" Hel's expression saddened "Gomenasai, otou-sama, I didn't know you were worried, truth be told I thought I was dead too, but when I woke up I was back in Helheim, then I remembered that I AM death and that it's kind of weird for me to die just because I stayed here too long" she said, in a thinking position with her forefinger just below her cheek

Loki sweat dropped

"Wait…" Koutarou had enough; he couldn't understand what they were talking about

"Kou-chan? What are you doing here at this time of night?" Loki said looking ay Koutarou with questioning eyes

"AHH!! Koutarou-kun, I forgot about him" Hel said

Loki sweat dropped again 'My Daughter is becoming forgetful, is it because of Nifflheim?'

"We saw each other at the library today, he walked me home otou-sama" she continued, explaining why Koutarou's there

"Okay, wait, Loki, YOURE HEL-CHAN'S FATHER??!!!" Koutarou blurted out

Loki froze 'he overheard the conversation, and Hel's been calling me otou-sama, wait a minuit, Hel-chan??!!!' Loki's eyes widened

"E-eto, a-ano, K-k-k-kakinouchi-san…." Yamino stuttered

"HEL-CHAN??!!!!!!!!! WHY THE HEL DO YOU CALL HER HEL-CHAN!!!!!!! YOU'VE JUST MET TODAY RIGHT!?!?!?!" Loki was in confused

Hel and Koutarou looked at each other "… No, we met a while back" they answered in unison

"REALLY??!!!!! WHEN???!!!!!!!!" Loki was now in panic

"When you guys were at the summerhouse place" she answered

"Hel…. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Loki said, slapping his forehead

"Gomen ne otou-sama, it sort of passed my mind" Hel said blushing out of embarrassment

"Oh well, ne Hel, you can erase his memories right?" Loki asked

"Yes I can bu—" she was cut off by Koutarou himself

"Whoa, no way am I letting you guys erase my memories. Ok, so let me things straight, from my knowledge and what I've heard here, you Loki are Hel-chan's father, and that Hel-chan is really the Goddess of Death which means that you are…" he trailed of as a flash of light surrounded Loki's body

"Yes indeed, I am Loki, Norse God of Mischief and the father of Hel, now can we erase your memories?" Loki asked, half irritated and half bored

"Wait a second; you're that guy from the cake shop!!!" Koutarou cried

"You still remember that?" he answered, more of a statement that a question

"If I keep this a secret from everyone will you not erase my memories?" Koutarou asked

Hel looked at Loki with half pleading eyes

Loki stared at her eyes and thought for a while "Well, if you do keep it a secret then sure, we won't" Loki said again

Koutarou came closer to Loki and leaned in to his ear "And is it ok if I court your daughter?" he said in a whisper

Loki froze, he reverted back to his chibi form "WHAT THE HELL??! NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEL ERASE HIS MEMORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Loki screamed, panicking and running around the mansion, still shouting, Yamino, Koutarou and Hel sweat dropped

"What did you say to get him angry?" Hel asked Koutarou in a slight whisper

"Oh nothing" he smirked at her and she blushed

"Will you too stay for the night? It is getting quite late" Yamino offered

"Sure otouto-kun" Hel said smiling

"Yeah, me too, I'm sure father wont mind—" he froze "wait… otouto-kun… your JORMUNGAND???!!!!" Koutarou shouted out for the second time that day

"Apparently so Kakinouchi-san, you need to rest now, this must be hard to take, I'll go prepare your rooms" Yamino said then headed upstairs

"Yeah, that's what I need" Koutarou mumbled collapsing at the sofa

Hel giggled

Koutarou smirked again, and leaned closer, Hel was frozen, her mind wasn't working and her face was the color of a tomato, he was leaning in, slowly until their lips were only inches apart, closer, closer...

"HOLD IT!!!!!!!!!!"

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Ok, done, so the ending was EXTREMELY UNEXPECTED!!!!!!!!!  
Believe me; I wasn't expecting it either, (weird author)  
anyways, this is a one-shot, I think…  
Please review, Flames are accepter with open arms, I will not sue anyone  
Arigatou for reading  
Please Review

(sweat drop)


End file.
